Tai Kamiya: ID
by AlvinorSupporter
Summary: When a fatal accident occurs, Tai is given a serum made by a secret organization to make people into killers. Can his family and Sora save him or will the organization succeed and have Tai lose all of his humanity?


Okay, this was a just a random idea that I came up with while dealing with my insomnia and so badly wanted to do. I realized that I haven't been writing much fanfic on the shows I liked other than Alvin and the Chipmunk and Detective Conan. So, I, obviously, felt bad in neglecting the other shows I liked. So, I decided to a fanfic on Digimon. And I wanted to do something different. There's a bit of Taiora.

Genres include: Fantasy (main one), Supernatrual (main one too), Romance (a bit), Angst (a bit), Humor (Hey, why not?) and Adventure.

It's rated T though I'm not sure if it will stay like that.

So, without further ado...

_**Tai Kamiya: ID**_

Chapter 1: Stupid Tai

_There was a workplace in Japan that almost nobody knew of. Nobody outside of it knew it's cause, it's reason, not even it's origin. It was just a place where few people vanished into and weren't to be seen again until days later, weeks even, months at it's worst. It didn't seem promising and the entire building itself was dull. No name, no address, no advertisements to promote the business at all. It was just there, like an object that didn't annoy or please anyone. Just there._

"Mr. Kudo! Mr. Kudo!" A young woman with her blonde hair in a neat bun shouted as she ran to her boss. In her hand was a pile of documents. The boss turned around and rose an eyebrow. "Yes? What is it?!" He spat out, a bit unkindly. The woman said, excited, "Oh, Mr. Kudo! We just created a new update to the new experiment! We have created a new substance that can alter the minds of our test subjects, thus making them become more animal-like and ready to fight to the death. We can round them all up in a room and spray it with them. " The man widened his eyes and smiled grimly a bit to himself.

_Just perfect... just what we need. The faster these little tests lose their shred of humanity, the better. _

He then said, his eyes dull and dark, "And any more notes?" The woman said, smiling, obviously ecstatic, "And the team has just created a new serum! This serum automatically makes the one who has been injected lose all touch with its humanity! And with that, we can train them more faster!" Mr. Kudo smirked to himself, and asked, "So..." But he was cut off when the woman frowned and continued, suddenly becoming serious, "Unfortunately, this new update will work for only one more. After that, it is useless." Mr. Kudo scowled but the woman spat out one more time, "But supposedly, our tests may have concluded that it can bring back the dead!" Mr. Kudo's eyes widened in shock.

Mr. Kudo gasped out, "Bring back the dead? Surely, you are joking!" The woman shook her head and said, her pride returning in the tone of her voice, "Just think about it! Just think of the possibility, if any of our tests were to meet one tragic end we can bring them back and still not have to redo everything! Hell, we can take a dead body from a cemetery, a hospital, revive it... and our subject is on track like that!" Mr. Kudo began to open his mouth to answer in shock, but finally he returned to his neutral face. "Well, test it on someone dead if it's true. Go outside and find any dead body. Track it and see if they have revived and check to see the results." The woman nodded, "Oh yes. We won't disappoint you!"

Mr. Kudo then added, "Take the rest of the team with you. We'll need all the help we can get to see if this isn't a hoax." The woman nodded and slowly, as she retained all of her excitement, walked to the room where her fellow associates were in." She was seeing the rest of them and smiled.

In the room she was in, it lead to a glass dome, where dozen of creatures were in. These creatures weren't the average ones that were expected. There was something eerie of them, these _human-like_ creatures.

One girl-like figure, the most recent test, was watching herself in the man-made river the workers made to make the _animals_ at home. She appeared to be no older than sixteen, fourteen at the least. Her green eyes were in tears of shock and sadness. Her beautiful short-sleeved red dress was ripped and torn. Instead of human ears, there were these wolf ears on her now shaggy blonde hair at the top of her head. Her nose was now black and that of an animal's. But the most disturbing of all, her entire body was covered in blonde fur instead of her former beautiful flawless skin. She stared at herself for a few seconds before screaming wordlessly into the heavens, weeping over this predicament. Finally, she buried her face in her hands and continued weeping. Suddenly though, she saw a boy her age walk to her. She saw that he was just as cursed as she was. She wiped her eyes as the boy got her. She smiled a bit in relief but saw to her surprise more of people in the likes of her appearing.

All she said was a timid, "So...I guess we're all in the same shape, aren't we?" The boy simply grunted, his eyes still warm. However, two of the workers, both wearing similar white hazard suit began to walk in to the glass dome. The duo in the white hazard suit had a box with them. They dropped the box in the glass dome and got out, closing the door of the glass dome. At that second, the box began to ooze of the substance in the box. The creatures howled in agony and pain, as an internal metamorphosis occurred in their minds. When the entire inferno stopped, they stopped howling but the girl in the red dress growled animal-like and snarled. As though she was possessed, she started to bang the dome with her fists.

"_ID 20312AF_ is more animal-like..." one of the workers in the hazard outfit said, smirking. "You wanna test her out?" The other said. The first one smiled, nodding. "It's the only way we will know if she truly is what this entire organization is looking for." They opened the glass dome's door and the newly formed monster ran out, to attack any innocent victims.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere not to far away from this sinister secret business, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was at school in his class. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was typical for one to be annoyed by how long school could be. Then, he heard the knocking of a hand at the door. The teacher went towards it to open it.

Fate can be fickle.

The teacher was greeted with a screaming human-like animal that pounced on him. The students screamed in terror. All of the students watched in horror as they saw this inhuman thing attack their own teacher. Running towards the teacher, a few students started to separate the two but the animal clawed at them, as she screamed in rage and frustration. One of the students shouted, "Someone warn the others while we get help!" A few of the students, including Tai himself, ran outside the classroom and into the hallways to warn the other students and teachers in the room.

Tai began to knock on the door of the one door that was nearest to the exit to the floor of the school. "Hey! Hey!" He shouted, fear and horror in his face as banged the door with his fist. The teacher of the class opened the door as she snapped, crudely, "What in fucking sake is it?!" Tai said, annoyed but calming himself at the teacher's impatience, "There's a Goddamn animal at my class attacking our teacher!" Then, suddenly, the teacher screamed as she pointed at something. Tai turned around and saw the blonde creature was snarling, on all fours, in a frenzy.

The creature began to pounce on the teacher, who screamed in terror as she tried to fight off the creature. The creature then let go of the teacher and ran to the room. Tai watched in horror as he ran to the classroom. The creature, oh the freaking creature, was snarling as she was in all fours, ready to pounce. Tai then ran up to her as he shouted at her, "Hey! Get out, you!" The creature snarled and started running toward the classmates. Tai saw that one of them was Sora Takenouchi. Tai shouted, "Sora!" The creature then growled underneath her breath and then jumped on Sora, coincidentally. Tai shouted, his anger apparent in his voice, "Hey! Get outta her!" He ran towards the creature and Sora.

"Sora!" Tai screamed as he grabbed the creature by her hand. The creature growled and. She started to use her free paw -like hand to scratch at Tai. The boy simply used his other hand to get the other hand. The creature let out one scream of undefinable anger and, with all her might, pushed Tai to the open window near them. However, Tai had unconsciously held the creature's hand. This would send her falling to her doom too. With one scream, she and Tai fell from the building. "Tai!" Sora and the teacher shouted in horror.

Tai didn't hear anything. It was too swift to hear anything. The two landed on the ground with a thud, after falling from three stories. Tai watched one last time as he saw the creature next to him in pain. Dying. Then she laid still. Tai stared at the sky. All he thought was,_ Well, at least Sora is safe... _

Suddenly, his eyes became blank and his life was extinguished.

Some of the students and staff outside had ran towards the body. One of the staff knelt near Tai and checked his pulse. There was none. The staff member shouted, "He's dead!" The students outside gasped in horror. All the staff did was close the boy's eyes. Near the school, two people saw this and frowned. "_ID 20312AF..._has died."

* * *

Well, should I continue? Please review. Digimon belongs to their rightful owners.


End file.
